


听班主任的话（完）

by shxxbi628



Category: Double B - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxxbi628/pseuds/shxxbi628





	听班主任的话（完）

** *ooc **

** *随笔无脑产物4k+ **

** *班主任元 × 高三生彬 **

金韩彬会和自己的班主任搞在一起实在是个意外。在那之前金韩彬一直都认为自己是鸡儿梆硬的异性恋，经常选择性无视自己和女孩子肢体接触为零的欲望。他和他那唯一一任女朋友也就每天上上学中午吃个饭，放学一起回个家，周末偶尔看个电影。会到亲亲小嘴那一步还是人家女孩子主动亲上来的。

这些当然都不是金韩彬会和自己班主任搞上的原因。说起来这事也荒谬，他俩在一起是因为金韩彬那个女朋友甩了他还说喜欢他们班主任，金韩彬觉得气不过完了就去泡了金知元泄愤。估计气不过被甩然后跑去把自己情敌泡了这种脑回路清奇的事全国也独他金韩彬一家做得出来。

不过两人虽然是误打误撞在一起，倒也是撞上了合适的人。两个人从高一学期末在一起，金知元作为班主任为了能跟金韩彬过甜蜜同居生活还假公济私帮金韩彬申请了走读，两个人每天腻腻歪歪小日子过的那叫个滋润，如今到了高三第二个学期，也满打满算两年了。

高三以前吧学业不是那么紧张的时候，在家里金知元心里痒痒了就老是爱去逗写作业的金韩彬，经常从小打小闹就升级成限制级场面，导致金韩彬经常完不成学习任务，金韩彬也因为这个炸毛生气很多次。

要数每次都能让金韩彬乖乖给金知元骚扰，称得上是万金油级别的法子就是作为金韩彬数学老师的他给金韩彬辅导数学了。金韩彬数学不好，金知元倒是一点都不紧张还乐呵的不行。毕竟他不会的题越多金知元就越能玩出花样的欺负他。把小朋友抱腿上坐着一边给人推算一边手往人衣服里摸，整的金韩彬完全听不进去金知元怎么做的题，这还没完，算完之后还要再考人一遍，金韩彬做不出来还得怪人不认真听，接着把骚扰行为美名其曰惩罚不认真听讲这些都是金知元的常规操作。

金韩彬上了高三以后金知元好日子可以算是到头了。每天金韩彬在学校拼命学习，不是要问数学题的话都不会去办公室找金知元了，金知元见不着小孩想的紧了跑去班上巡堂的次数越来越多，同个办公室的老师都夸金知元对自己班很关心抓得紧嘞，哪知金知元心里的苦。中午两人吃个饭都是匆匆忙忙，金韩彬一吃完就回班上学习了，到了第二学期就可以说是金知元一个人吃饭了。

好不容易放学了金知元想着回到家里可以当地头蛇为所欲为了，哪知道金韩彬回到家吃完饭就回房间学习，金知元每次蹲人书桌边上想跟金韩彬聊聊天都给金韩彬撵走，更别提占便宜吃豆腐了。金知元见怎么样都行不通转变策略想着金韩彬你小子总得睡觉吧，决定在在床上逮他。结果金韩彬每天晚上都熬到三四点才上床睡觉，金知元催催了也不听，武力制止也没成。金知元每天在床上努力撑着眼皮玩手机也还是在金韩彬上床之前败下阵先睡着。

金知元仔细回想了一下，高三开始他摸着金韩彬次数就急剧减少，寒假给金韩彬抱怨了好几回，金韩彬每次都很耐心哄他，本以为开学能改善改善，结果打第二学期开学以来直接就没能碰过，能抱着睡还是金知元睡到半夜不踏实醒来迷迷糊糊把睡在一旁的金韩彬给锁怀里。金知元的左右手已经可以说是成功取代了金韩彬成为金知元的最佳伴侣。

金知元最气不过的是，高考体检来了。高考体检不是重点，重点是其中有一样是金韩彬要脱的光溜溜给那个医生。金知元一想到那个画面就觉得受不了，自己这几个月以来看都没机会看，还要便宜那老变态医生，哪有这样的道理！

金知元因为这事在高考体检前一个星期就跟金韩彬闹脾气，说什么也不让金韩彬整这个。金韩彬倒是觉得无所谓，觉着是高考体检正常流程没办法，总不能缺这一样高考体检不过影响高考吧。

金知元当然没有坐以待毙。高考体检那天，他先是找了那个医生，想以班主任的身份说说情看能不能不看直接在金韩彬体检表上写个正常，结果最后给医生问具体原因的时候金知元被问了个哑口无言。

最后实在是没有别的办法了，金知元放着金韩彬学号不念，把金韩彬留到最后单独进去，自己还硬说金韩彬这孩子对这个有心理阴影，自己作为班主任必须在里面陪同。

医生也是被金知元缠得烦了就同意了。就是金韩彬当时脸一下就黑了。本来俩大老男人脱个衣服看一眼没什么，现在还要多自己对象在旁边一块看着自己脱，换谁谁都不乐意。奈何金知元强硬要在里头呆着，医生也不耐烦让他别磨磨唧唧的赶紧的脱了看眼就完事了。

金韩彬脸皮薄，要他在金知元面前脱衣服那是一万个不乐意。医生在旁边不耐烦地一直在催促，金韩彬再不想脱也得脱。咬咬牙还是闭着眼睛不去看金知元，踩着鞋跟把鞋脱了之后三两下把上衣裤子都脱了，犹豫再三最后把内裤也脱掉露出秀气的根茎。金韩彬闭了眼睛也还是难免会想着金知元在盯着自己看，下身还有点兴奋抬头的趋势。

还好医生也是随便看几眼前胸后背没什么异常就让他把衣服穿上了，金韩彬一睁眼就正好对上金知元的视线，匆忙低头赶在下边抬头前穿上衣服裤子，鞋子还没穿好就直接踩着鞋跟出了诊室。

金韩彬光着身子的模样对医生来说没什么，但是在金知元眼里简直可以说是活色春香的级别了，特别是看到金韩彬小家伙还有抬头趋势的时候，金知元给金韩彬那小模样撩的硬的不行。金知元急急忙忙跟上金韩彬的脚步出了诊室拐弯下楼，刚出医院门口就拽着金韩彬手腕往停车场走，到自己车子边把人推上车关了门就是往人身上压。

“金知元你学生还没带回去呢”

金韩彬回过神来大声嚷嚷，双手抵在胸前，腿也抬起来压在人腹肌上不让金知元凑上来，没料想到金知元趁着这姿势揉按了几把他的小兄弟，还教训意味地打了几下人屁股。金韩彬那刚刚平息下来的小兄弟现在似乎又有了抬头之势。

“小兔崽子好歹我还是你老班，给我听话点。”

“我刚刚进去之前已经叫他们检查完自己先回学校了”

金韩彬也消停了下来，这两个多月也不是只有金知元想的受不了，金韩彬也同样，有过之而无不及。金韩彬一手按着金知元后颈把人按下来亲吻，另一手揽住金知元的腰顺势掀开人T恤衫下摆，手掌不安分地覆上人肌肉线条摩挲，抵在两人之间的腿下挪膝盖蹭着金知元那囊挺立。

金知元好歹也是个血气方刚的成年人，给金韩彬这么撩拨还能没点反应。不满足于唇齿相交，金知元转而下移在金韩彬脖子处亲吻啃咬着，手配合着从人衣服下摆伸进去揉搓着那两抹缨红。在抚弄刺激下敏感的珠粒很快地挺立起来，金知元性急地把衣服往上推到金韩彬嘴边让人咬着，而后探头舔舐着人胸前的红缨，而或叼着嘬吻，而或用略为尖锐的牙间在上头又咬又刮，舌头模仿着性爱来回戳刺。金韩彬给金知元弄得又酸又爽，快感激得他脚趾头都蜷缩起来。兴许是太久没做金知元上头了嘴上没轻没重，有几下磕得金韩彬疼得眼泪都要出来了，金韩彬咬着衣服含糊地骂道，

“呜....金知元你他妈属狗的吗！操...唔...！”

挨骂了金知元倒是笑嘻嘻的一副欠打模样，扶着金韩彬的腰把人抱起来跪坐着放在自己身上，就着姿势把人裤子连带着内裤拉下褪到大腿间，手伸进去抚慰着人的小兄弟。金韩彬一时玩心大起想着报复金知元刚刚给他磕那几下疼的，屁股前后磨蹭故意研磨硬物。当然如果他当时脑子清醒能想到这最后遭殃的是自己他绝对不会这么做。

金知元给金韩彬蹭得硬的不行，从汽车前座后背的收纳袋里掏出润滑剂往手上挤了一大股。金知元手指微微使劲陷入软缝中，合着粘稠的润滑剂毫不费劲地顺利插入扩张。金韩彬感觉到后穴一凉便抬腰想要逃，不及金知元速度快按住自己的胯骨往下按。金知元就着湿热的肠壁缓慢的模拟抽插一点点探进深处，另一只手不忘抚慰撸动着金韩彬的物件。也许是指甲刮划到了穴壁敏感点，金韩彬全身一僵，金知元明了是找着了地儿，手指使了点劲去碾压那处。预料之内的，金韩彬那包裹着金知元手指的小穴一阵毫无征兆的紧缩，就在金韩彬要射之前金知元大拇指堵住了马眼不让人射出来。

“你还敢不敢不理我了？不听班主任的话是不是错了？”

金韩彬给金知元欺负的眼角泛红微湿，射不出去难受的不行，嘴上倒也还是不服软。

“呜啊....金知元你他妈....”

“金知元你幼不幼稚这么欺负我，赶紧给我放开...疼...操你妈”

换作平时，金知元也不舍得让小家伙受这委屈。就这两个月给他气的，今天是铁了心要金韩彬服软才松手。为了胁迫人服软，被小穴绞紧的手指也不安分，指甲刮蹭着那点敏感。

“金韩彬你错没错，不认错就接着这样”

金韩彬给激得实在是受不了，不给射憋得根茎前端开始发疼，最后还是松了口。

“我错了...错了...你赶紧给我放开...呜...”

金韩彬认错的同时金知元挪开了大拇指，瞬间金韩彬射了出来，金知元衣服上胸腹间一大片浊白。金韩彬瘫在金知元身上还没缓得过神，金知元拔出手指，解开裤链放出早已硬的难受物件，随即龟头抵上人后穴在上头磨蹭碾压，两手托着人屁股把腿根大张挺身将性器全根没入，深深地埋在温热的小穴里，每次贯穿穴口囊袋随着撞击拍打在臀瓣上发出羞耻的声响。金韩彬手指堪堪抓住金知元肩膀承受着他的冲撞，咬紧唇瓣不想泄出羞耻的呻吟，也是趋于快感本能双腿紧紧环住人腰，摆合着腰胯配合着金知元的动作，下身性器随着他们的动作在金知元腹肌上蹭弄着，激得金韩彬两眼发白又射了出来。

“唔啊...金知元....不要了...”

“不要了....哥...金知元！..唔...我说不要了你他妈的...!”

金韩彬经历了两次高潮之后疲软得不行，金知元还是像个打桩机不觉累似的抽插着。在车上也不方便折腾得太久，金知元最后掐着金韩彬屁股狠狠抽插了几下，整个肠壁都要被撑开到极限，龟头碾着前列腺蹭过，终于射了出来。金知元突如其来的射精给金韩彬刺激得马眼又是一酸，但是这次感觉不太对。

金韩彬给金知元弄得射尿了。

“金知元我操你大爷！！！！”金韩彬使劲掐了把金知元的腰泄愤。

至于金知元后来还活着吗，命是还在，惨是真的惨。这事完了之后金韩彬连着一个多星期不理金知元，吃饭也不一起吃，甚至睡觉都要分房睡，死皮赖脸往人床上睡金韩彬直接就是一脚问候他的好兄弟。

但是吧他还是觉得，什么事跟把金韩彬干到射尿比，都不是大事。

End.


End file.
